


Take the Leap

by deductress



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Strength Kink, World War II, bottom!Captain, top!Havers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deductress/pseuds/deductress
Summary: The Captain knew how to run a military base, he knew how to plan battlefield tactics and how to train a soldier to be ready for war. He didn’t know how to express his affection for his Lieutenant in words.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 92





	Take the Leap

The Captain’s memories leading up to the present seemed hazy and far away now; long and forgotten. He was aware the building tension between the two military men had seemed unsurmountable, up until the instant Lieutenant Havers had admitted he’d applied for a post on the North African campaign. The Captain had wanted to congratulate the man (despite his broken heart), and allow him to take his new role – with the grace and confidence a superior officer, and friend, should. Instead, he’d been selfish, had asked Havers not to leave. The Lieutenant had held an expression of caution before querying whether it was the Captain that didn’t want him to leave, or the unit. Admitting it was him alone who couldn’t face Haver’s departure had been a death wish, but the Captain had taken the leap and had been rewarded with a gasped “finally!” from the Lieutenant and a passionate kiss.

Now they sat on the Captain’s bed; breathless, pink-cheeked and both in a state of undress unbecoming of a soldier - but dammit had the Captain dreamed of this very moment! If only his damned natural avoidance and shyness of anything remotely personal or romantic wasn’t constantly rearing its ugly head. The Captain knew how to run a military base, he knew how to plan battlefield tactics and how to train a soldier to be ready for war. He didn’t know how to express his affection for his Lieutenant in words, he didn’t know how to admit to the longing in his heart; to explain the depth of his emotions which were surging from his very being. He wanted to tell Havers… William, everything, wanted to explain what this moment truly meant to him and what he wanted, physically, from the man before him.

“Havers, I-” choking on his indecision, the Captain laid himself back against the mattress; he couldn’t use words to describe what he wanted, he never could no matter how he tried, but maybe he could use his actions.

Lieutenant William Havers shuddered as a shock of arousal jolted through his body, gazing down at the submissive stature of his superior officer. In just his underwear and undershirt, the Captain looked vulnerable and unsure. The Captain’s eyes were lowered demurely, gleaming with embarrassment and the Captain’s natural shyness. Oh, how he adored this man. He was so proud of him for taking the final step, for reaching out and admitting his desire for Havers to remain. William had found himself so overcome with emotion for his Captain; he had reached forward tenderly cradling the man’s face between his hands and meeting lips before even considering the possible repercussions. Thankfully the Captain had been keen to reciprocate and here they now lay.

“Let me take control sir, I’ll take care of you,” William promised, aware of the Captain’s inner struggle and not missing the trembling exhalation from the man beneath him – the Captain wanted to lose control, he wanted someone else to take the reins for a change. William would be happy to do so.

“Yes, please… William,” the Captain gasped softly, finally raising his eyes to meet his Lieutenant’s. With his permission spoken, the Captain shyly opened his legs wider allowing William to lay between them – their hips aligned but not yet touching.

Moved at his Captain’s timid request, William grasped the other man’s face between his hands and bestowed a soft kiss to his lips – chaste and yet so full of emotion both men felt they may burst.

The Captain let loose a soft whine as William ended their kiss, reluctant to lose his touch, “More, please” he pleaded quietly. An invitation William was keen to fulfil as he pushed forward once more, their second kiss more forceful, passion growing as lips opened and tongues clashed.

As their desire grew, the Lieutenant’s hands slid down the Captain’s torso catching on the man’s undershirt and grasping it loosely – he pulled away from their kiss and asked a question with his eyes, not wishing to take any further steps until he knew the Captain was wholly comfortable and willing.

A soft nod was his answer, and with it he gently lifted the other man’s shirt – pulling it up and over his head. Folding it neatly and placing it to the side, he certainly didn’t miss the Captain’s wry smile, “You always did know me best.”

“Order has its place,” Havers agreed, running his hands along the Captain’s bare chest and down his toned stomach.

“I should- I mean to say,” the Captain stuttered, his shyness exposing him once again as he settled his breathing as if he were about to make a speech before his men, “I should very much like it if you were to remove your shirt also William.”

Nodding easily, William lifted his shirt off, folding it with less care than he had his partner’s. As he placed it to the side, he almost missed the soft gasp from the man beneath him, “Something wrong sir?”

“No, I-” the Captain blinked, swallowed, then cautiously reached his hands out to run along William’s biceps, “You have… very nice arms. Strong.”

“You like such things?”

“Very-very much so.”

The Captain’s arousal was evident as his cheeks flushed hot and his eyes fell half-lidded, “I should rather like it, if, that is, you were to put your arms around me.”

“Hold you? Gladly,” William promised, wrapping his arms around the man beneath him and feeling the remaining tension the man had been holding immediately release and rush from his body. He instinctively tightened his hold around his beloved when with the change of movement, their hips met and groins touched.

The Captain gasped the other’s name sharply, hotly and in a way that made another rush of arousal shoot through the Lieutenant, spurring him on to gently thrust against the man below – their erections separated only by the thin fabric of their underclothes.

Gazing down at the man beneath him, their faces inches apart; William felt a warm ball of adoration gather in his chest along with the arousal building in his stomach and further below. The Captain’s eyes were shut, long dark lashes fluttering alluringly against pale skin as he tossed his head back, exposing his neck, to the sensation of their sensual rutting.

Not one to refuse such an offer, Havers leaned down to worship the soft skin of his superior’s neck – his hips never stopping in their repeated undulating movement. His actions were rewarded with a low groan and hands moving from his arms around to grasp at the muscles of his back, fingers mapping all the hills and dips reverently.

“You really find strength so attractive?” William queried in a brief moment between the kissing of the Captain’s neck and the join with his shoulder.

“I do,” the Captain gasped, “I find your strength… your authority, to be quite attractive.”

It quite seemed the roles had been reversed; no longer was the Captain holding his air of constant restraint and command, instead he seemed eager to please in a subservient manner. William couldn’t deny the role-reversal piqued his interest on both a sexual level and romantic; he liked the idea he was seeing his Captain in a manner no one else ever world, submissive and soft, _so soft_. William wanted to be the one to always protect this man, to hold him and shield him from the horrors of the world they so frequently experienced.

“I-William, I need-”

“Yes?”

“I need, to, to feel you, please,” the Captain’s silvering hair was attractively dishevelled against the stark white of the pillow, cheeks rosy red from arousal and bashfulness as he gazed up coyly from beneath his lashes.

Groaning in appreciation, the Lieutenant leaned down for another passionate kiss, whispering against his lover’s lips as if he was revealing a secret, “Do you want… inside?”

Again the Captain felt himself unable to express himself in words, instead he gently took William’s hand and placed it between his legs and slid it down lower to that intimate place he thought he’d never share with another soul.

William’s fingers pushed against the fabric of the Captain’s underclothes, tracing until they came upon their goal causing the Captain to gasp and instinctually drive his hips towards the sensation. Overcome with arousal, any semblance of composure was thrown out the window as William ripped his own underwear off followed by sliding his partner’s over his hips and down his legs – this time any clothe folding was forgotten as the pair admired the other in their full nudity.

Reaching out automatically and with no thought, the Captain’s fingers stopped mid-air, a mere inch from William’s member, “I… May I?” he stuttered shyly.

“Yes please,” William allowed, gasping in appreciation as his bed partner delicately ran his fingertips along the length of him, following the shape of his head and back down the line of his shaft. After a moment of steeling himself, the Captain cautiously wrapped his fingers around his Lieutenant’s erection – taking a moment to admire the weight and heat before pumping his fist slowly up and down.

“Is this quite correct?” the Captain queried, cheeks red but gaze determined.

“Y-Yes sir, very much so,” William agreed, eyes closed as he lost himself to the sensation.

“-Bit dry,” he heard his superior mutter as the hand gripping him disappeared - William opened his eyes only to moan loudly at the sight of the Captain licking his open palm before returning it to its original position; now lightly lubricated. Oh how the Captain had no idea how strikingly erotic he could be.

After a few more minutes of the Captain’s pleasurable movements, William reluctantly stopped the pumping hand with his own and pulled it away, aware that if he were to allow his partner to continue – their night may end considerably sooner than was originally planned.

A look of disappointment crossed the Captain’s face fleetingly, “I must admit I was rather enjoying that,” he commented, gaze drawn down to William’s erection, standing tall and proud and wanton.

“As was I,” the Lieutenant agreed, “But I want to share the pleasure I feel.”

Reaching across to the bedside table, William gently clicked the stopper off the small unassuming brown glass bottle, no label revealing the contents inside. Pouring the viscous liquid on his fingertips, he returned the bottle before meeting eyes with his partner.

“Do you feel ready?”

“For you William, always.”

Moved at his Captain’s words, William leaned down for a short soft kiss as his fingers gently probed against the other’s hole, circling and lightly pushing against the puckered entrance. When his index finger lightly breached he was rewarded with a loud shuddering moan and hands grasping his shoulders tightly, the Captain’s legs falling open further and lifting slightly at the knees.

William couldn’t help but moan as a surge of arousal caused his member to twitch, the submissive image presented to him causing his mind to grow hazy and the pulsing need to dominate to spread through his being. With the hand not preparing the Captain, William pushed one of his lover’s legs back towards the man’s chest, watching it bend at the knee in response. While neither of them were certainly spring chickens anymore, and the Captain did tend to be bothered by clicking joints – they were both soldiers, and as such fitness was paramount. One would not win a war by being breathless after a sprint, or struggling to quickly lift the weight of a Vickers to set into place for immediate firing.

This being said, William shivered in anticipation as he challengingly pushed the Captain’s leg further back, undeniably aroused by his partner’s flexibility. The Captain was well known within the base to be up early every morning stretching and testing the ability of his body and muscles; it seemed his consistent training had more than paid off.

As the pressure around his finger started to loosen, William gently pushed in up to the knuckle, watching raptly as the Captain threw his head back against the pillow – his hips arching up and down in response to the digit within his body. Sliding it slowly out, and thrusting it back in with force William admired his partner’s hitching moans and gasps – how he adored this man.

Pushing a second finger in, the Lieutenant continued his ministrations; forever enthralled by the reactions his movements generated. William found himself drawn further in by the Captain’s keening cries and encouragements as he added a third finger. The wet sound of his fingering intensified his arousal to an uncomfortable level, his erection painfully hardened and desperate for release.

A loud pleasured cry sliced through his growing tension as his fingertips glanced against a bump inside his Captain; he presumed this was the sensitive internal gland he had read about.

“Oh William, again, please!”

Eager to hear his Captain’s moans again, William targeted the same spot and rubbed his fingers deliberately against it, immensely turned on by the increasingly pleading cries.

“William, I need… I need you.”

“Yes? What do you need sir?”

“I need you… to feel you…” the Captain rolled his head to the side, unable to make eye contact in his embarrassment, his hips drove down against the fingers inside him as he shyly begged, “Please, William, I need you… inside.”

“Of course,” he agreed, slowly sliding his fingers out to the keening dismay of his superior and reaching to pour more of the clear thick fluid along his member – using his hand to spread it as he pumped himself, so sensitive already and he hadn’t even entered his love yet.

“Are you ready my love?”

The Captain looked up in shock at the affectionately used term of endearment, sex was one thing – a physical response to a bodily attraction, their gravitation to each other had been undeniable and they both knew it would lead to this night. But love? Actual true love? The Captain never dared believe he’d be so lucky as to experience such a thing. Knowing from a young age of his… degenerate way, the Captain had assumed a lonely life of hiding his true self away with self-imposed isolation and denial.

He’d always dreamed of being loved, an old-romantic in many ways, but never honestly believed it would be something he would receive. For who could ever love a stuffy old military man as himself? But the man above him defied those expectations, pushing back his rough exterior, seeing past the defensive façade and reaching that romantic part of him he’d done his best to stuff down and ignore.

He accepted he truly loved William, with everything in his heart. He was his beloved, and always would be.

“Yes, my love,” the Captain responded, affection clear in his tone as the pair’s lips met, briefly distracting the Captain as William pushed his member forward gently fighting against the resistance within his partner’s body.

Pulling from the kiss, the Captain gasped at the intrusion, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth against the stinging ache, as William kissed apologetically along his collarbones, attempting to sooth his lover’s pain.

William held his hips still, despite the burning need to thrust – the sensation of the other’s warmth enveloping him and aweing him. He felt honoured to be allowed such intimacy, they were truly intertwined, joined together not sure where one began and the other ended. The Captain was allowing William to see him completely bared and vulnerable, he had dropped all walls and welcomed the Lieutenant in. The Lieutenant held all the power now; he could so easily hurt the man beneath him with all the control he now wielded, but all he wanted to do was worship him. He wanted to tend to and care for the Captain, make him realise just how loved he was and how much worth he had.

Arching his hips, the Captain met gazes with William, “You can move.”

Gladly adhering to his partner’s request, William slowly dragged his hips back and then eased them forward in a gentle motion – still aware of any possible pain he could be causing.

It seemed pain was no longer a concern as the silver-haired man moaned out William’s name with his motions, “A little… Faster, please,” he begged breathlessly.

Speeding the movement of his hips, William’s moans joined the Captain’s as the wet lewd sound of slapping skin filled the room, arousing each man even more so.

The Captain’s hands skimmed around his lover’s torso, tracing his musculature and heatedly gripping William’s flexing biceps as he held position above - his hand still holding one thigh close to the Captain’s chest, “So strong,” he praised in a sultry and yet timid tone, “I say William, do you… Would you… own me?”

“I would own you, protect you, keep you safe and keep you mine, always mine.”

The commanding statement caused a loud cry of pleasure to rip out of the Captain’s throat, his eyes rolling back as he drove his hips down to meet the Lieutenant’s next thrust, sobbing “Yes! Harder, I need it harder.”

Acquiescing, William’s hips battered forward finally meeting their mark when a full body shudder and sob erupted from the Captain, his begging increasing tenfold, “Oh please William, more, need you, feel you.”

Continuing his onslaught against his superior’s sensitive prostate, William felt himself nearing the edge. Desperate to share his climax with his lover, in one swift movement William sat up, using his strength to lift the Captain up with him until he was seated in his lap – entirely aware this show of strength would do wonderful things for the man in his arms.

As predicted, the Captain gasped in shocked arousal, hands instinctively wrapping around William’s neck as the full length of the man pushed deep into his body causing him to cry out in his climax. His body convulsed where he sat, his untouched erection erupting a stream of pearly white semen against his stomach as his internal walls tightened around his lover, pulling him to his orgasm with him.

For a few moments, there was only blinding white light, unbelievable pleasure and gasping breaths.

As the pair came back to themselves, the Captain grew aware of the stickiness coating his insides – feeling his sensitive member twitching in interest despite his exhaustion. He felt like he truly had been owned by William now.

Carefully lifting the Captain from his lap, arms straining from fatigue, and pulling himself free with a lewd squelching noise (and a hastily muted whine from his partner), William laid his lover down before moving towards the adjacent bathroom (the perks of being a CO) to collect cleaning cloths.

On his return, he was discouraged but not surprised to see the Captain blushing bright red reaching for his discarded clothing, (William couldn’t help the slight surge of his ego when the Captain limped a little as he got to his feet).

“I, well, it doesn’t- I mean to say, we should probably-I shan’t-”

Smiling softly as he watched his stuttering Captain, William gently pulled the trousers from his hands and instead kindly led the man back to their bed, “Don’t overthink it. Lie down.”

Snapping his mouth shut and biting his tongue, the Captain followed obediently – laying flat on the mattress, but unable to prevent his blushing and shy head turn as William tenderly wiped the evidence of their passion from his stomach before slowly reaching down and wiping between his legs too.

After cleaning himself off, the Lieutenant returned the soiled cloth to the bathroom then took his position beside the Captain on the bed, sighing in light amusement at the tentative reluctance the other was expressing in great waves, “Do you not wish to lie with me?”

“No-I do-I just-” cutting himself off, the Captain knew this would become another matter of action over words and pushed through his nerves to move forward and rest his head upon William’s chest. He brought one leg up, tilted at the hip, to cover his partner’s own and one hand up to rest beneath his chin, fingers lightly stroking the skin of his lover’s chest and abdominals, “Is this… I mean to say, is this acceptable?”

“It is more than acceptable, it is greatly appreciated sir,” William agreed, wrapping his arms around the man lain on him and doing his best to burn this moment deep into his mind; to always remember every touch, every smell and every sound.

Minutes passed with both men dropping into a light doze, both more comfortable and relaxed than they could ever remember being. Both fully content and with a sensation of completion, as if they had finally found that other person they had always been unknowingly waiting for.

“…The African campaign?” a hushed voice queried into the silence.

“Let’s consider that in the morning sir, for now, rest.” Not one to deny his Lieutenant, the Captain allowed his eyes to droop and relaxed further into his lover’s cocooning arms - protecting the pair for whatever may come at them next.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever attempt at writing porn, despite fanfiction having been my life for over 15 years. I hope this isn't too awful or cringe-y. 
> 
> I've fallen for this pairing hard, war-time lovers - so romantic! There's some excellent fic in the fandom, but I noticed a distinct lack of porn and well... I tried to fill the void, as it were.
> 
> My headcanon is that the Captain is a secret sub, every time he's shown attraction on the show it's been to men in positions of power. Even with the Lieutenant being a rank lower, it was evident who was in control in the few scenes we saw. I believe he's totally got a strength-kink too, "the handsome one, the chap with the arms, very strong probably" anyone?
> 
> I'd be grateful for feedback, just don't be too mean eh? Also I hope they weren't OOC, sorry if they were.


End file.
